Memorias de una mutante
by dark buterfly
Summary: "porque Raven recuerda, y recuerda muy bien". ella ve (desde el inicio de sus tiempos) lo que ningún niño (mutante o no) no debería de ver jamas. ve el mundo. y lo peor de todo, el mundo la ve a ella.
1. prologo: El llanto perdido

bien esta es una serie de one-shot/drables o algo asi, sobre uno de mis personajes femeninos preferidos de x-men. el fic estara ambientado en las peliculas, y desde lo que a mi punto de vista vivio raven antes, durante y tal vez despues de x-men: primera generacion y x-men: dias del futuro pasado. obiamente abordando el enamoramiento asia charles y otras cosas. espero que les guste y saber su opinion .w.

* * *

_La humanidad siempre le ha temido a lo que es diferente. Pero vine a decirles, a decirle al mundo: hacen bien en temernos. Somos el futuro. Nosotros heredaremos esta tierra. _

_-magneto, dias del futuro pasado.-_

_..  
_.

.

.

.

.

..

.

La primera vez que Raven llora fue cuando llego a este mundo.

Llora como una desquiciada, tal vez como una triste premonición de lo que viviría ahí afuera. En ese mundo tan frio y oscuro. Tanta era su tristeza y desesperación que al parecer contagio a sus padres.

Porque ellos gritaron también.

Como si les desgarraran el alma, como si vivieran lo que es el miedo y dolor en carne propia, desgarrando huesos, nervio e ilusiones.

Su madre, sudorosa y apenas consiente lloraba mientras negaba a verla, a comprobar que la pesadilla era real.

Su padre, sosteniendo su mano a un lado de ella, como apoyo férreo más de miedo que de nada, a grito pelado pedía sacarla de ahí.

Y cuando sus progenitores se fueron y no volvieron, el hospital acepto el hecho.

* * *

La segunda vez que Raven llora fue cuando la llamaron "monstruo" por primera vez.

Un niño, obeso y pecoso, de esos de los que estaban enojados con el mundo y la vida por haber sido desechado por sus padres cual saco de basura, como todos en ese pequeño y olvidado orfanato, fue quien una mañana de domingo, después de desayunar y de que todos se fueron a jugar, lanzo la pelota al rincón oscuro en el que ella se escondía para no ser vista.

El gastado y algo desinflado balón fue a dar a un metro de sus pies, extraño fue que callera justamente ahí, donde ella, en su lugar húmedo y seguro de mundo.

Los demás al ver al esférico rodar pararon su juego para ver en su dirección, unos cuantos retrocediendo ante su visión, y otros tantos dando una mueca.

Reven pequeña como un pajarito sintió cohibirse ante sus gustativas y asustadas miradas asiendo que se encogiera de hombros.

Y el niño, resentido hasta los huesos sonrió con una maligna sonrisa que ningún niño debería de dar, señalo y escogió de diversión a la menuda niña de 5 años.

La menuda niña de 5 años de color azul.

Ese día Raven también des cubrió que los golpes y las palabras hieren el alma por igual.

* * *

La tercera vez que Raven llora fue cuando escapo del orfanato.

Y ya no hay gritos como cuando nació, ni hipidos constantes y agónicos de cuando el brabucón la golpeo. (Sus risas crueles aun la siguen en pesadillas).

Ahora solo hay lágrimas silenciosas y respiraciones casi nulas, como si contenerse evitara que terminara por caer a pedasos.

Pero llora, llora porque a dejado todo lo que conoce, tiene miedo, tiene tristeza, pero sobre todo odio.

Odio a sí misma, odio a todos, odio a ser un monstruo.

Y mientras camina en medio de la calle en esa oscura noche de luna nueva, descalza, y sin nada ni nadie más que sí misma en la vida (en sus escasos 6 años de vida) promete y jura, que no llorara de nuevo.

Jamás.

.

..

* * *

y bien, que les parecio? reviews, tomatazos? tal vez algo de comprencion? XD

por sierto, se que en una pelicula (ve tu a saver cual de todas) Raven dice que su familia intento matarla, bueno, e decidido cambiar eso para que quede mejor con la historia, lo cambie...pero solo un poco, ya veran por que.


	2. Chapter 1: Lluvia de verano

bien esta es una serie de one-shot/drables o algo asi, sobre uno de mis personajes femeninos preferidos de x-men. el fic estara ambientado en las peliculas, y desde lo que a mi punto de vista vivio raven antes, durante y tal vez despues de x-men: primera generacion y x-men: dias del futuro pasado. obiamente abordando el enamoramiento asia charles y otras cosas. espero que les guste y saber su opinion .w.

* * *

**_lluvia de verano_**

.

.

.

.

.

Era un día de verano convertido en diluvio.

Una tormenta veraniega había golpeado desprevenidamente la ciudad sumiendo el cielo en nubes grises y vientos de polvo que irritaban los ojos.

Ella había corrido a esconderse a un callejón cercano cuidando que nadie la viera (en este punto, era muy buena en eso) y se acurruco a un lado de unos cuantos botes de basura maltratados, usando una tapa de cartón para cubrirse la cabeza (y lo que con ese pedazo de grueso papel pudiera).

Observo las gotas caer.

Haciendo el ruido constante que a ella tanto le gustaba, un delicado y suicida

_Splash…_

Y pronto sin esperarlo a ella se le unió un pequeño y empapado minino de pelaje moteado, con mechones negros y otros tantos naranjas, estaba flacucho y tenía las orejas y cola heridas (seguramente por alguna pelea). Había venido de algún lugar, ella no sabe de dónde pero no le importa, y aun contra todo pronóstico (y lo que ella esperaba, que reaccionara como todo ser vivo al verla, ósea correr) el campante y seguro fue a sentarse junto a ella, posándose entre el hueco de su cartón húmedo y el pequeño espacio del contenedor.

Una vez seguro procedió a lamer despreocupadamente su pata derecha, igual de dañada que el resto de su cuerpo, con una delicadeza y elegancia que a Reven sele asía graciosa.

Ese flacucho gato, ¿elegante?, pero si no era nada especial. No era feo tenía que admitir, pues había visto brevemente sus ojos y eran de un hermoso verde vivo, y aunque con falta de mechones y mojado, su pelaje parecía suave, de hecho unas cuantas gotas de lluvia seguían en el dándole un aspecto como de pequeños diamantes.

Pero era gracioso.

Pequeño, flacucho, mojado y huraño.

¿Quién querría un gato así?, se supone que tenían que ser esponjosos, de un color prolijo, y entre mas regordetes mejor, también tenían que ser cálidos y dejarse tocar.

Los gatos eran iguales a sus dueñas, niñas lindas, de cabello rubio o de un encantador castaño, vestidas en elegantes y pomposos vestidos rosas o color pastel, risueñas y elegantes.

No como ella.

Pequeña, maltratada y flacucha por el hambre, de extraño color de cabello y piel, miedosa y aterradora por naturaleza.

Ella era gato callejero y ellas delicadas rosas de casa.

No había mucha comparación entre ellas, entre el hecho de que si Raven callera de algún piso (como las gotas) a nadie le importaría (seguramente dirían que un monstruo se había dejado caer de tan alto para hacerle un favor al mundo).

Asique la pequeña se quedó bajo su empapado cartón que no daba para mucho, viendo las gotas caer, acariciando ausente al gato huraño que se había acurrucado aun lado de ella en busca de calor.

Pensando en gatos, gotas suicidas y muñecas de vestidos rotos y piel azul.

Ignorando que diminutas y traviesas gotas se empezaban a filtrar por su único escudo, cayendo cual carisias delicadas como con temor de que se diera cuenta de sí misma, a lo largo de su cabello rojo y maltratado; que, pequeña y delicada una leve aura de paz la envolvían con recelo bajo esa torrencial lluvia y restos de basura, pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana cubierta de estrellas impuras caídas del cielo esperando a no ser encontrada.

Reven solo pensó, que tal vez, solo tal vez…

Ella podría ser lluvia y caer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Holiwis! e tardado MUCHO, pero bueno, e a qui la continuacion, tardare d eno tardar tanto la proxima vez .w.


End file.
